


Dull and Grey

by orphan_account



Series: Hermitcraft [2]
Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :D, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Demise Game, Loss of Control, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically the Demise game becomes literal and Ren tries to kill Grian as soon as he respawns.Alternate title: "Death is just a game... Right...?"Trigger warnings are in the beginning notes as always. :D
Series: Hermitcraft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Dull and Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
\- Loss of Control? A character becomes extremely mindless and set on doing one thing. Due to made up game mechanics.  
\- Minor stabbing. There's no descriptions of blood or anything gory. They just stick the sword and poof.  
\- Mild panicking/paranoia. I guess. Using the repetition of phrases to create a sense of panic.  
\- Extremely out of character

Death is a funny thing. 

One moment you're having your flesh ripped off by a zombie, maybe you got too cocky while flying, but the next you know you're waking up sore in your bed. 

Demise was a game centered around death. Or rather, a game centered around avoiding death. 

It was no surprise that Grian created it, he started the tag game, hot potato, the prank war. Not to mention Grian never was one to like death in the first place. 

The unexpected, but still completely expected, twist was once you died it was your goal to try to kill the people who were alive. 

According to Grian you'd change into grey clothes to show you were dead. 

However when the first person died they didn't change into grey clothes. 

They were grey.

Ren was the first.

"Ren! Hey I got your stuff. No hard feelings right?"

It was unsettling to see Ren's face devoid of color. An unnaturally wide grin on his face, as he very suddenly started walking toward Grian in jerky inhuman movements as soon as he spotted him. 

Nothing. As Ren got closer Grian pulled out his sword, nervous. He'd seen that grin on someone before… It never meant anything good. 

“This isn’t funny Ren."

It wasn't. Why was he entirely grey? Why wasn't he responding? 

When Ren was close enough he lunged toward Grian, hitting, kicking, anything that could get in some damage. 

Grian panicked, as anyone would, before sticking his sword right into Ren, who smiled at him until he disappeared. 

**Renthedog(Dead) was slain by Grian**

He pulled out his com and stared at the death message for a few minutes. 

_ Grian: Ren??  _

This couldn't be happening. 

_ Renthedog(Dead): Yeah?  _

_ Grian: Please tell me your joking _

This couldn't be happening, please don't let this be happening. 

_ Renthedog(Dead): Yeah I got you. :P _

Of course it was happening. Games like these always became literal. 

After the hot potato was passed around a few times it literally became hot, making people want to pass it off quicker.

The prank war turned into a literal war with them fighting why would this be any different?!  _ _

Would Ren remember any of this? 

Would Ren be forced to hunt down his friends until everyone was dead? 

He hoped the game wouldn't last long. 

He hoped the game would end with them all turning back. 

He hoped no one would remember what they've done when they become normal again. 

_ Renthedog(Dead): Can I get my stuff back? _

The messages felt dull and grey.

_ Renthedog(Dead): I promise I won't kill you :)  _

For some reason he didn't believe him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making a chapter for "Drama! Trauma!" for the aftermath of this, because I want to.
> 
> Tumblr - [Imaghostfish](https://imaghostfish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
